sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Ragnarok
"Ragnarok" is the eighteenth episode of Season Three of Fox's Sleepy Hollow. It was written by M. Raven Metzner and directed by Russell Fine. It is the forty-ninth episode of the series overall, and debuted on April 8, 2016. This episode is the third season finale. Synopsis After a startling discovery, Abbie and Crane realize what they must do in order to make Pandora's Box complete again. Meanwhile, the team works tirelessly to stop The Hidden One, before he destroys all of humanity. Can the Witnesses succeed with the fate of the world in their hands once again?http://www.aceshowbiz.com/tv/episodeguide/sleepy_hollow_s3_e18/ Recap In the Catacombs, Ichabod begins preparations to restore Pandora’s Box. Abbie points out that he’s freaking out since he found out that Betsy was alive. He worries about what happens when Betsy returns to her own time, and warns that after she returns from her scouting mission, they can’t let her know that they’re from the future. Betsy returns and says that she found nothing in the area, and wonders how they got there. Ichabod says that they can’t share their information, and explains that they have specific orders from Washington. Betsy points out that Ichabod is now working with a new partner, and Ichabod admits that the two of them have formed a strong partnership in Betsy’s absence. When he refers to her as Leftenant, Betsy points out that there are no female officers in the Continental Army. Abbie says that it’s a pet name, and she calls Ichabod “Crane.” Ichabod explains that they’re to restore a powerful mystical artifact to defeat an opponent powerful enough to destroy the world. Ichabod begins the ritual over the fragments of the Box, reassembling it. It is black rather than silver, and Betsy points out some nearby cuneiforms glowing on the wall. Ichabod translates them and discovers that a Witness has to provide the radiance. The Box opens and mist flows out behind the trio, grabbing Abbie as Ichabod realizes that one of them may have to power the Box. Betsy and Ichabod manage to close the box, cutting off the mist tendrils, and the box reverts to its silver engraving... and Abbie collapses. Ichabod confirms that she’s still alive and carries her out. Abbie realizes that there’s something wrong with her, and Ichabod assures her that they’ll fix it. Betsy joins them and suggests that Washington and Revere can help Abbie when they return. Ichabod says that they’re not going back with her, and she realizes that he’s changed. He insists that he can’t tell her everything, and Betsy realizes that his heart belongs to Abbie. Ichabod tells her that Abbie is her partner, and he directs her to the well that she needs to return. Betsy tells Abbie to take care of Ichabod and leaves. Once Betsy leaves, Ichabod and Abbie prepare to return as well via the well. Ichabod realizes why Betsy never spoke to him again when she return to 1776. He finally says that the tablet he found in his family crypt warned that the Box requires the soul of a Witness. Ichabod insists that they make their own destiny, and they descend into the well. When they return to the archive, Ichabod and Abbie find Jenny alone. They ask where the others are, just as Ezra comes in and explains that Jenny asked him to come. Jenny explains that Joe is dead, and Ichabod promises that they will honor Joe by making the Hidden One pay. They prepare their weapons and Jenny says that she’s been researching ways to destroy gods. The lore contains references to the Norse Ragnorak, the battle in which all existence is destroyed and pre-made. Ezra complains that nothing in the archive is where it used to be, and explains that he and Corbin had a strained relationship. He finds the Elder Edda and says that it may have a weapon capable of taking down a god. Jenny says that the Hidden One departed with Pandora, the only one who can use the Box. Once Abbie and Ezra are alone, Ezra says that he’ll make the arrangements for Joe’s burial. Abbie thanks him for looking after Jenny, and he assures Abbie that they’re still a family. Ezra notices that Abbie appears distracted, but she insists that she’s fine. They agree to discuss Ezra’s history when they have more time. At the FBI, Jenny and Abbie tell Daniel and Sophie what happened to Joe. The FBI agents have discovered a freak storm is building over the area and they figure that the Hidden One is at the epicenter. Before she goes, Abbie thanks Daniel for accepting the situation in stride. She then has Daniel and Sophie monitor the situation while she and Jenny get the Box to Pandora. In his lair, the Hidden One traps Pandora in a mirror and explains how he will destroy the world. Abbie and Jenny arrive and open fire, but the Hidden one easily deflects their attacks. Meanwhile, Ichabod sneaks in behind him with the Box and takes it to Pandora. She emerges and opens it, just as the Hidden One realizes that he’s been tricked. Pandora drains his power into the Box, but it abruptly reaches its limit. She tells Abbie that the Witness is holding back, and the Box needs her soul as a binding agent. Ichabod realizes that the Box closed before she could make the full sacrifice. As the Hidden One regains his power, Ichabod insists that there must be another way. Abbie opens the Box and Pandora commands her to give it her life. She turns to the Hidden One, taking the rest of his power. Abbie tells Ichabod to never give up hope and then dissolves as well, her soul drawn into the Box. Pandora goes to what’s left of her husband and tells him to beg for his life. He agrees to do whatever she asks, and Jenny shoots him dead. Pandora is furious that Jenny took her victory from her. Ichabod tells Pandora to return Abbie, and Pandora says that she’s done being ordered.Now that she has the Hidden One’s power, she says that they can obey and fear her. Pandora charges at her but Jenny holds him back and says that they need Pandora to get Abbie back. Ichabod holds back and Pandora says that as long as she’s obeyed, she’ll be a benevolent goddess. With that, Pandora teleports away. Later at the Archive, Jenny tells Ezra that Abbie is gone. Ichabod insists that Abbie is trapped in the Box, and vows to free her. When Jenny points out that Pandora has the power of a god, Ichabod points out that’s not the only power she stole and prepares to summon the monsters on the map. Abbie finds herself in the diner and Corbin greets her. He assures her that they’re not in Heaven, and he knows that Joe is dead. He knows that Abbie made the same sacrifice that Joe did, to save the world, and Abbie says that her world felt complete. Corbin tells her about the legend of the Phoenix, and says that he’s proud of Abbie. He knows that she’s ready for the next adventure, but she’s not willing to abandon Ichabod. Corbin looks up and sees Joe, and mutters a thank you. He excuses himself and goes to buy Joe a beer. In a church, a congregation is singing when Pandora comes in. She tells them that she can take their fears away or send them to them, and summons the evil from the Box. Once the congregation flees, Pandora sits down and takes a flower from a vase and starts pulling the petals off. She then goes to the cemetery where the Hidden One lies and drops the flower on his grave. Ichabod and Jenny arrive and Ichabod orders Pandora to bring Abbie back. When she refuses, he takes out the Horseman’s skull and calls forth the creature. It emerges from the Box and rides toward Pandora. Ichabod says that they have a common enemy, and tells Pandora that she defeated before him when he was not at his full power. Jenny reminds Ichabod that the Horseman is an avatar of the Apocalypse, but Ichabod points out that with Moloch dead, his Apocalypse is no longer possible. He commands the Horseman to end Pandora, and the horsemen gladly agrees so Ichabod gives him its head. Pandora teleports across the cemetery, throwing headstones at the Horseman. He destroys them with his axe, and Pandora offers an alliance. The Horseman ignores her offer and shoots her arm.just as he is about to aim at her again,pandora throws another tombstone which he easily snipes before drawing out and throws his axe at her, but Pandora deflects it and impales him with posts from the fence. He pulls him back into the Box, and Ichabod runs to help him. Pandora drives him to his knees and turns back to the Horseman. Running to Ichabod, Jenny reminds him that Abbie sacrificed herself so that he could be there and win. Inspired, Ichabod watches as Pandora destroys the skull. He realizes that there’s another way, grabs the axe, and throws it to the Horseman. The Horseman grabs it and cuts Pandora down,fatally wounding her.the horsemen then starts hacking at her,apparently intending to torture her for his imprisonment until she dies,despite having absolutely wounded her beyond saving until Ichabod says that it’s over. The avatar of Death then leaves pandora and advances on Ichabod,pointing his axe at his head but crane tells him to leave. After a moment, the Horseman agrees to spare ichabod and leaves him,apparently leaving sleepy hollow forever. Ichabod and Jenny go to the dying Pandora, who realizes that Ichabod loves Abbie. He tells her to let Abbie out, and Pandora says that Abbie is dead and was never inside. With her dying breath she gestures, and the Box starts to explode. Ichabod grabs it and runs. Later, Abbie visits Ichabod in jail. She says that they don’t have long and it’s time to say goodbye. With that, Abbie turns and goes. Ichabod finds himself in the archive with Abbie. She tells him that the box is broken and she’s free, and they are eternal souls. An old friend told her that her job was done, and now they’re in a waiting room between life and death. Ichabod insists that they end their journey together, but Abbie says that she’s being called and says that she’s done what she’s supposed to. Ichabod is sitting on the porch of the house, and Abbie joins him. he realizes that her whole life has fallen into place, and Abbie says that she’s ready for a new beginning. He wonders what there is for him in the world without her, and Abbie says that he’s had many mentors and partners. She offers him a drink and says that they’ll meet again, and tells him to look out for Jenny in the meantime. Ichabod says that he’ll miss her, and Abbie tells him to be strong because he’s her guy. He kisses her hand and bows, and Abbie disappears. Jenny wakes Ichabod up and he discovers that he’s in the tunnels beneath Sleepy Hollow. She realizes that Abbie is gone for good, and Ichabod assures her that Abbie is and always will be theirs. Later, Jenny and Ichabod drive to the cemetery. She says that she has to do it by herself, and plans to spread Joe’s ashes at the lake by Corbin’s cabin. Jenny promises that she’ll come back to keep Ichabod out of trouble, and asks him to tell Abbie that she misses him. Ichabod goes to Abbie’s grave and talks about American Idol. He explains that he’s been accepted as an archivist of the Historical Society, and is moving ahead with his application for citizenship. Ichabod is looking for a new home, but figures that his respite won’t last for long. He places flowers on Abbie’s grave and says that she’s missed but never forgotten, and Ezra calls to him. He says that they don’t have much time because Abigail’s death has set things in motion, and there always has to be two Witnesses. When one dies, their soul doesn’t move on. It finds someone in their extended bloodline and sparks a new Witness. Ezra warns that “they” will come for the bearer of Abbie’s soul, and Ichabod as well. He gives Ichabod a letter from Washington, dated 1789. After Betsy returns, she meets with Washington. He appoints Ichabod a commanding officer, and he tells Betsy that Ichabod will carry on hundreds of years in the future, carrying on what they have built. Washington goes on to tell Ichabod and the “watchers on the walls” to stand guard against all otherworldly threats Ezra explains that the organization Washington created has gone amiss. SUVs pull up and Ezra quickly walks off. Walters gets out and introduces himself, and asks Ichabod to come with him because there are people who need to talk to him. Ichabod agrees and before they go, he vows to find whoever bears Abbie’s soul. Cast Starring *Tom Mison as Ichabod Crane *Nicole Beharie as Abbie Mills *Lyndie Greenwood as Jenny Mills *Nikki Reed as Betsy Ross *Zach Appelman as Joe Corbin *Lance Gross as Daniel Reynolds *Jessica Camacho as Sophia Foster *Shannyn Sossamon as Pandora Guest Starring *James McDaniel as Ezra Mills *Michael O'Keefe as Jack Walters *Peter Mensah as The Hidden One *Mark Campbell as George Washington *Clancy Brown as August Corbin Co-Starring *Jeremy Owens as The Headless Horseman *Craig Branham as The Headless Horseman (riding) *Sir Brodie as Priest *Shay Mack as Church Woman Who Screams *Katie Fryburger as Church Member #1 Child *Anaya Tention as Church Member #2 Child *Morgan Brown as Church Member #3 *Lundyn Ransom as Choir Member #1 *Karen Battiste as Choir Member #2 *Adrien Bridget Carington as Choir Member #3 *Janeen Michael as Choir Member #4 *Vashti Denise Powell as Choir Member #5 Trivia Production Notes *Betsy Ross is freed from the Catacombs. She returned to her own time while Ichabod and Abbie returned to theirs. **Upon returning, Betsy revealed that she knew that Ichabod was from the future and she and Washington set up a legacy for Ichabod to take over. *Abbie Mills sacrifices herself in order to complete Pandora's Box so that it could absorb the Hidden One's power, making him weak and killable. **As the soul of a witness can never be killed, Abbie's soul transfers to another person as their has to be two witnesses at a given moment. *After the death of the Hidden One, Pandora reveals that she was playing the witnesses as she wanted to take over the world also, just not in the same way. *Ichabod Crane frees the Headless Horseman from Pandora's Box and offers him his head in return for killing Pandora. Before he can do so, the box absorbs the head. **Pandora is killed moments later by the Horseman. Mulitmedia Gallery Promotional Photos 318Promo1.jpg 318Promo2.jpg 318Promo3.jpg 318Promo4.jpg 318Promo5.jpg 318Promo6.jpg 318Promo7.jpg 318Promo8.jpg 318Promo9.jpg 318Promo10.jpg 318Promo11.jpg 318Promo12.jpg 318Promo13.jpg 318Promo14.jpg 318Promo15.jpg 318Promo16.jpg 318Promo17.jpg 318Promo18.jpg 318Promo19.jpg 318Promo20.jpg 318Promo21.jpg Screencaps 318Betsy.png 318BoxRegenerating.png 318BlackBox.png 318Ezra.png 318Daniel.png 318Pandora.png 318August.png 318Choir.png 318Church.png 318Preist.png 318ScreamingWoman.png 318OpenBox.png 318HeadlessHorseman.png 318PandoraBox.png 318HorsemanAxe.png 318Cemetary.png 318GraveStone.png 318Ichabod.png Videos Sleepy Hollow 3x18 Promo "Ragnarok" (HD) Season Finale References ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes